The Prince of Canterlot
by eagletalon007
Summary: The race of Men was said only to have been an old ponies tell in Equestria. But yet here they are in the Millions! And now Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have taken one of the human children as one of their own. They will grow love him, but they will find that his heart is filled with to ambition. Whether his ambitions are for good or ill they will change the world.
1. Prologue

**Let me go by saying this I'm new to brony community to start with. I hope you can welcome me with open arms since I'm late to the party. With that said I hope you will enjoy this story of mine that I've cooked up for you enjoy! Disclaimer: ****I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!**

Prologue: The myth of The Kingdom of Mankind

Before the time of Celestia and Luna's rule, before the time when the race of Alicorns was nearly wiped off the face Equestria there existed Mankind. What is Man you ask? Well young foal I will tell you, the race of men are hairless apes who walk on only there hind legs! But before you ask why let me tell you more about them, they where clothes all the time! Not just for special occasions, this is so they stay warm and it's part of there culture as having none on to them is shameful and downright embarrassing.

Can they fly? No. Can they use magic at any moment? No, they can use spells but it takes time for them and only a very few can use them. Are they at least strong as a Earth Pony? No! Not even as strong as an Earth Pony! Then what makes them so special you ask? There is one thing they have over us pony's and that's they where once the most intelligent, most productive, and most destructive race Equestria had ever known! With the power of there mind and humble beginnings a village became a city, ruins today we call Illustraret "Starlight". Illustraret was the capital of Mankind it was a place of Art, Knowledge, Music and the home of Kings. From that city artwork and music the likes of which nopony had ever seen or heard before where produced. And the knowledge they carried with them was extraordinary, when the city was in decline due to a major drought they build a bridge of stone fifty miles long that carried water from a large river back to their city when it was completed they called this bridge an aqueduct.

But it was not always like that for Man for dark days dawned on all who lived in Equestria. As clashing ambitions fulled the need for army's art and science gave way to sword and shield, for Dragons, Changelings, and those who abused Dark magic made there bids to rule the land. But together Men and Alicorns stood together side by side against the darkness for the freedom of Equestria and every time they prevailed against there foes. With Magic and War Machines they together protected the land for hundreds of years. But it was not to of last forever for Man's Star grew dim as the city Illustraret fell to Mankinds greatest enemy... Hubris. That is the only thing we pony's know of what happened to man's city as history becomes myth, and myth becomes forgotten.

- The opening to an old Pony Folklore story, told and pasted down to colt's and filly's...

**Well that's the prologue for you guys I hope you all enjoyed it and will stick with me till the end. See you all then my friends. **


	2. A Bundle of Joy and Suprises

**Hello everyone Eagle here I have the first chapter ready so let's get started.**

Bundle of Joy and Surprises.

Today is the day. It had to be today didn't it? Today in Canterlot Shining Armor and Princess Cadence came to visit as it had been a long time since the both of them had seen Twilight and rest of there friends and family. It has been two year's since Tirek's defeat and in that time Cadence has become pregnant with Shining Armor's child and was ready to give birth within a month. At least that what was supposed to happen, Cadence water broke during their stay at the Castle. There was no time to waste as Celestia ordered one of the guards to find a doctor as quickly as possible and to rush him or her the castle. Forty-five minutes pasted till a doctor arrived and began with the delivery process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cadence screams of pain echoed through the hallways of the castle.

"You're doing good just breath deeply." The Doctor voice echoed in the halls as well.

Shining Armor stood outside the bedroom chambers nervously pacing back and forth unsure of what was going to happen. Would the child be alive? Would his wife be okay? These thoughts pondered in his mind as he paced back and forth. Luna sensed his tension as she eased his worry by placing one hoof onto his back.

"It will be alright, I'm sure of it. And you'll be a great father." Luna reassured him as he took a deep breath and nodded.

Luna was the only one to keep him company during this time, as her sister was still very busy with he royal duties as she just couldn't drop them, Twilight was inside the bedroom with Cadence and the rest of Mane six where not there for their own personal reasons.

Three hours passed, three long grueling hours for both mother and father, but it was finally over. The doors opened to the bedroom and crying could be heard inside. On the bed Cadence who looked exhausted was smiling while holding in her hooves a newborn colt. Shining Armor wept tears of joy at the sight of his firstborn child. Twilight then gave her older brother a big congratulatory hug.

"I'm so proud and happy for you right now BBBFF!" Twilight said to her older brother congratulating him.

Luna said nothing as she trotted off to go get her sister. It was only a little bit of time for her to go fetch her sister. Celestia decided to drop what she was doing and go see the child. As the two trotted back together Luna spoke up.

"It must be nice, to be a mother." She said to Celestia.

"Indeed sister, indeed it must."

"Can I be honest with you Tia?"

"What is it Luna?"

"I can't not help but feel some bit of envy towards Cadence." She said with bit of shame.

"You're not the only one."

Many ponies have always wondered why Celestia and Luna bore no children, Luna even though imprisoned to the moon for 1000 years as Nightmare Moon she should have at least found a suitor by now. But the bigger question was why did the older sister have no children after all this time? She had many suitors over the years, all that have come and gone, all turned down by her and nopony knew why. Was she barren and unable? Did she prefer the company of mares over stallions? No none of them, though the occasional mare did slip past in secret every now and then. The fact of the matter was this, they were the last pureblooded Alicorn's making them immortal. Immortality can be seen as a gift to some but to Luna and Celestia it is a curse. Knowing that they will never grow old a day in their life while their friends and family do is almost too much for them to bear. So they refused having a family of their own because it would only be temporary and they would pass on while they lived on.

Some time pasted and the sisters made their way back to the bedroom where Cadence had given birth. Celestia walked to get a better look at the newborn colt.

"What's his name?" Celestia asked the new mother and father.

Cadence and Shining Armor looked at their child.

"His name is Gilded Armor" Cadence spoke.

Gilded Armor a half Unicorn half Alicorn (Non pureblood) he maintain the appearance of a unicorn, His coat was White like his father's, his mane was a light yellow similar to one of his mother's mane stripes, and his eyes where the color of lavender like his mother as well.

"He's beautiful." Celestia commented.

"With you permission your majesty's would you be so kind to give our son your blessings" Shining Armor asked the princesses.

"Of course we would" Celestia answered as she began to lit her horn.

Celestia got close to Gilded Armor and placed her horn on his forehead.

"With this blessing of mine, may your days no matter how dark they get you'll will always find a reason to be happy."

When she was done Luna than gave her blessing.

"With my blessing your nights will always be peaceful and your dreams will be filled with wonder."

Luna gave her blessing then backed off.

"I have a blessing to give him too." Twilight spoke up then lit her horn and placed it on his forehead.

"My blessing I give to you little nephew, is one day you will meet your true friend who will always look after you and the one who you will always look after for. The two of you will be inseparable; only separated by death"

All three of the princesses had given there blessing to the newborn colt and it was getting time for Celestia to lower the sun to make way for the moon's rising. As the older sister lowered the sun the younger sister raised the moon and got ready to sit upon the throne tonight.

A few hours had passed and Luna was getting bored this night due to a lack of nightmares tonight, which was a good thing since it meant that she was doing an exceptional job at getting rid of them. However this also meant she had nothing to do also. So she decided she would go stargaze in the royal observatory by the gardens.

Not many ponies came to Canterlot Castle but Luna preferred it this way when there where no nightmares to deal with as she preferred admiring her night rather than dealing with the minor and petty problems of the common pony that responsibility she gladly gave to her sister. Of course it didn't mean she didn't like helping helping her subjects. It only meant she hated dealing with problems such as land and labor disputes, taxes, and her most hated dealing with the Dukes and Duchesses of every provenance in the country. She preferred to help her subjects on the more personal level through entering dreams.

However her nights did get lonely at times. She still felt it was still somewhat unappreciated with not many ponies out enjoying it. Sure there was nightmare night but that's only once a year. She wished she had somepony to share the night with in all its beauty and glory.

During her stargazing that night something unexpected happened, something nopony could have expected or could have understand. An Aurora Borealis formed above the castle!

'Impossible!' Thought Luna 'There is no way an aurora could form this far south!' Luna knew that this was not natural and only something of the mystical sort could have done this. But as strangely as it appeared it strangely disappeared. Luna quickly grabbed a paper a quill and an inkwell and started recording everything she had saw. After she finished recording the event she heard one of the Royal guards scream.

"A MONSTER!" The scream startled her. The scream came in the detection of royal garden.

Luna flew down from the observatory tower to the garden to investigate. She landed at the place where she heard the guard scream. What she found was the guard and a small creature she had never seen before in her life.

"Your Highness what in the name of Celestia is that thing!" The guard spoke hoping to get an answer.

Luna had no idea what was before her it had no coat or mane to speak of, based on the look of the creature it must have been some kind of ape. The creature cried just like the newborn colt Cadence's had just bore a few hours ago signifying that this creature was a small child.

"I have no idea... it must be some kind of ape?" Luna was confused. 'First the aurora now this? There is no way this could be a coincidence.' She thought.

"Your Majesty it could be dangerous I say we kill it now before anything can happen!" The guard spoke as he was ready to pull his blade and silence the child.

"You will do no such thing! I will take it to my sister and we will discuss what to do with it until then you are to remain silent of this do you understand?" Luna spoke directly to the guard as she lit her horn and slowly lifted the child off the ground with her magic.

"Yes Princess, I understand." He replied obediently.

With that Luna quickly made her way to her sister's bedroom chamber. She opened the door this made Celestia wake up.

"Luna? What's wrong?" She asked still in bed.

"I'm sorry for this but this requires our attention." Luna showed the child to her sister.

"What is it sister?" She asked,

"I was hoping you would know."

Celestia got out of the bed sheets to get a closer look.

"Place it on the bed while I go grab some books."

Luna did as told and placed the child on the bed. Celestia grabbed some books with her magic then placed them on a table she then picked one and started to read an ecology book. Luna saw what she was doing so she did the same grabbed a ecology book and started to look to find a clue. forty minutes pasted but nothing could be found, it was during this time Luna remembered about the aurora that had appeared not long ago.

"Tia."

"Did you find something?"

"No but I think I have a clue that could help us. I'll be right back." Luna went back to the observatory tower where she had left the notes she had taken, grabbed them then headed back to show them to Celestia.

"I took these notes during an aurora borealis." She said handing the paper to her sister.

"How could an aurora form this far south?" Luna did not answer as Celestia took the paper and began to read it. Notes on the paper where as fallows.

_Date: June 5th, 1027 of the 3rd Era_

_Today at 12:17 A.M_ _a strange sight appeared in the night sky of Canterlot an aurora borealis formed over the castle. For one to form this far south and close to the equator is unheard of in Equestria. While observing I noticed that the aurora was abominably large as it covered the entire night sky I also notice that one of the stars particularly the northstar was shinning brighter than usual. For 15 minutes this went on till the _aurora disappeared. I know that this was not natural by any means I suspect that this could be the work of powerful magic._  
><em>

Celestia stopped reading the notes that Luna took, there was more information on it but she had the clue she was looking for.

"An aurora that covers the entire sky and the northstar shining brightly..." Celestia said as she thought about it.

"Well, anything?" Luna asked.

"What you saw sounds very familiar to me. Sister can you please grab a book for me on the shelf."

"Of course what book is that?" Luna asked heading to bookshelf.

"It's on myths and legends of Equestria."

Luna grabbed the book with her magic and gave it to Celestia. Celestia took the book and started flipping the pages till she found the page she was looking for.

"This is it! Three thousand years during the first era creatures known as humans walked the land in search of a new home after their old home was reclaimed by the sea. They walked the land in search of greener pastures but could find none till an aurora that covered the entire land and the Northstar of Polaris was shining incredibly bright. The Humans took this as a sign from the heavens that that was their destination and so they followed in the direction of the star that shined so brightly. They continued for days heading North till the aurora had disappeared and the star stopped shining. The humans took a look around their environment and build their new home by a large fresh water lake naming their village Illustraret meaning Starlight and later the kingdom after the star that had led them there 'Polaris'." Celestia read the passage from the book out loud.

"Sister you don't mean to tell me that this child is a-a..." Luna studded.

Celestia said noting but showed a drawing in the book of what human's looked like to Luna.

Luna's heart sank as well as Celestia's they knew the story's about man how they where once friends to the Alicorns till they betrayed them and fought a long bloody war with them almost putting the world in ruin. How when corrupted by dark magic they can perform atrocities against life and the natural order. A testament of good turned evil.

"Sister what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"Nopony can know of this who knows how our little ponies will react to this."

"Yes but what about the child? We can't just kill or leave it to die."

"No... we can't even if it is from a wicked race it's still just a small child."

"Then what shall we do we Tia?"

Celestia thought about the situation if ponies knew that human's were not only real but have returned there would be panic but at the same time this was the life of the small child unable to defend himself. To Celestia the choice was clear.

"We will keep him in secret nopony is to know this not even Twilight or Cadence."

"We are going to take care of him till he is able fend for himself?" Luna asked wondering if this was only temporary.

"Yes. Only till he's old enough to live on his own."

"That's good. Well he will need a name of his own. If he is to stay here."

"I don't think a pony name would sue him very well."

Luna gave some thought, thinking about non-pony names that would work.

"I know just the one the name of the first human king before mankind's fall from grace."

Luna was referring to the first king of men, his name was Nicholas in the old languages meaning "of the people" or in their case "of the ponies".

The days ahead would be filled with hardship and would test Celestia and Luna's leadership for man has returned.

**Well that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it my friends till the next chapter I will see you all again.**


End file.
